BBQ's and Baseball Bats
by CMB1985
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. The conclusion to Addison and Alex's chance meeting in Los Angeles. All I can say is that there is an Aston Martin, a threesome not w Addex, and Walt Disney. Something for everyone :
1. A Little Closure

**BBQ's and Baseball Bats**

**Disclaimer****: Yes. I own Grey's. Really.**

**Summary: This takes place immediately after episode 3X21: Desire. Alex made me angry…so I fixed it. Well…sort of. If reviews are positive, I might be persuaded to make this more than a one shot.**

**-----------------------------**

"_Hey" Addison smiled playfully as she approached Alex in the lobby._

"_Hey" His gaze shifted briefly to hers before returning to his books – his body language less than enthusiastic._

"_I guessed you could use a drink. You want to head over to Joe's?" She asked hopefully. _

"_Yeah, I'm uh… kind of under with this test" Addison, her disappointment evident, tried again. _

"_You know, I'm uh… I took that test once upon a time. We could go back to my hotel and I could quiz you" Sitting down in the chair next to him, she smiled suggestively._

"_Look, this isn't… you're not my girlfriend. Okay?" Alex shrugged impatiently before once again returning his gaze to the books in his lap._

"_What?" Eyebrows raised, she flashed back in horror to that day in the linen closet._

"_No offence. Today was awesome. It's just… I'm really busy, I have a lot of work and I don't have time for…" He shrugged again._

"_Of course" Addison stood up. "Study. It's what you're here for, right?" Gloomily, she headed out the door, turning briefly to reflect on the hospital and her connection to the men inside it. Her only thought – 'How did I end up here?'_

**-----------------------------**

"You have got to be the biggest idiot in the entire universe!" Ava ranted at Alex, who stood at the edge of her bed looking over her chart and checking vitals. She seemed to be spiking a fever.

"Right. This from the woman who can't remember her own name – I MUST be the biggest idiot. Lay back and stop moving." Alex, reaching to recline the bed, shook his head and rolled his eyes when she attempted to fight him.

"At least mine's medical – what's your excuse…someone hit you over the head with a baseball bat, removing all remaining traces of common sense?" She sat up in bed a little straighter, refusing to relax.

"I'm not talking about this with you. Now lay down before I give you a sedative and force you to take a nap." He sighed, attempting to force her down.

"You know you're supposed to be my doctor – somehow I don't think shoving me into bed is helping." Alex backed up and sighed.

"Look, I need you to relax. Your temperature is rising. It could be a sign of infection. And even though you're a pain in my ass right now, I'd really like to see you get better… so would you please lay down." Ava sat back with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine. I'm laying. Are you happy?" She watched him as he flipped through her chart, writing down a few things as he went. "Why did you do it? I know you like her – so why did you have to go and be a jerk?!

Outside the door Addison stopped short. Eavesdropping wasn't usually her style, but after last night, a little insight couldn't hurt. Besides, the longer she put off seeing Alex the better.

"I already told you – we aren't having this conversation." Alex's voice drifted into the hallway and Addison leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Either you spill or I will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you…I know things. And either you tell me why you did it or I tell the nurses how much of an ass you can be. Your choice."

"Tell them I'm an ass – it isn't anything they don't already know."

"Come on. Pleasssse."

"Don't beg. If you beg, I'm leaving."

"I just don't' get it. I know…" She trailed off when she heard movement outside the door. She decided to take a chance.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Ava called out loudly. Alex gave her a look that said 'leave it alone.' Addison sighed and rounded the corner.

"Morning Ava, how are you feeling?" Fumbling with her glasses, she kept her eyes on the floor, on her feet, on anything but Alex.

"Oh you know…okay…still an amnesiac."

"She has a fever – I'm worried about infection." Karev said quietly. He kept his eyes on Ava – who just watched.

"Well did you check her sutures?" Addison picked up the chart Alex had placed on the end table and focused on the pages in front of her.

"Yeah, they seemed okay."

"_You sure they aren't 'awesome'?"_ She sighed under her breath. Ava and Alex both picked up on it, but neither chose to comment. "I think I can take it from here. I know that you're kind of 'under' with that test…you should probably use this time to study." Addison's tone was neutral, but her body language said it all.

"Are you kicking me off this case?" Alex asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"No…I'm giving you an opportunity to study." Addison finally looked at him.

"I can study from here…I'll monitor Ava and check back with…"

"No Karev, you won't." Everyone was silent. Addison and Alex stared at each other, neither one willing to back down. Ava threw up her arms.

"Okay this is ridiculous. Alex is sorry he was an ass yesterday. Someone hit him over the head with a baseball bat. And you should forgive him because he really has a thing for you.

"Ava, leave this alone." Alex's voice was terse.

"No. I won't. I won't leave it alone Alex." She paused for a moment. "I almost died on a ferry boat. I have a baby and I can't even remember my own name. I have no family, no friends. Right now, I'm pretty much alone in the world and yet here you are, with someone who wants you…who you want…and all you can do is say leave it alone. I won't leave it alone."

Addison looked away, taking a deep breath. Another deep breath. When she looked back, Alex and Ava appeared to be squaring off in a record breaking staring contest. She couldn't do this. With a mumbled, "I gotta go," she turned and fled the room.

**-----------------------------**

Alex found her sitting on a bench in front of the hospital. He couldn't decide if approaching her would help or hurt their situation. He figured that it couldn't really get worse – he pretty much hit rock bottom last night.

"Can we talk?" Alex stepped in front of the bench blocking the sun. Addison stared past him.

"And say what? I get it Alex. You're not interested. You told me as much in that linen closet. And I…I don't know…" she chuckled a little, "I guess I let my imagination get away with me. I guess…I guess I thought maybe…But have no fear. You've set the record straight." She paused a second and then looked up at him and sighed. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Alex was taken aback.

"I'm leaving Seattle. I told Richard this morning."

"When?" He didn't know what to say. Ava wasn't wrong. He liked her. She'd earned his respect – which typically wasn't an easy task - and he didn't want her to leave. But he had meant what he said last night. She wasn't his girlfriend…and he wasn't sorry for saying it.

She just shrugged. "Soon." When he didn't say anything, she stood up and walked back inside.

**-----------------------------**

Addison sat on the loveseat in her room, an oversized t-shirt engulfing her small frame. She stared at an old picture from med school. She, Mark, and Derek had been studying at a local diner – using French fries, they'd indicated their specialties on the table in front of them. A knock at the door interrupted her nostalgia. She went to answer it.

"Hey." Alex stood, tired and worn out, with his hand on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here, Karev?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For last night. I'm sorry I said what I said. I'm sorry I was a jerk." Addison clenched and unclenched her fist.

"Don't worry about it. You're off the hook." She shook her head and looked down. "I've gotta get back to packing so…" Alex nodded his head and turned to go, but quickly turned back around putting his hand on the door to stop it from shutting.

"Wait. If you're leaving because of me, don't…I don't want you to go."

"No. You don't get to do this. You don't get to tell me you aren't interested and then say things like 'I'd notice if you disappeared.' And you don't get to be a complete and total asshole and then say you don't want me to leave. You made yourself perfectly clear last night how you felt…and you're right…"

"No, I wasn't…"

"I get it Alex. You don't have to pretend…"

"You don't get it. Look just let me say something and then I'll go. And if you still want to leave Seattle…I'll help you pack." He shrugged. She paused briefly before nodding at him to go ahead.

"Can we do this inside? I'd prefer it if the whole world didn't hear this?" She didn't say anything, just opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

"I was an ass yesterday and you have every right to hate me. And you have every reason to believe – after everything I've said and done – that I'm not…that I wasn't…interested. But that isn't entirely true." He paused gathering his thoughts and walked over to the loveseat where the picture sat.

"Ava said something to me yesterday that freaked me out." He looked over at her. "She said that I was a good guy. That I was a family BBQ, hang out with the kids type of guy. And that that was something you wanted. But I'm not that guy. And being that guy…its something that I swore I would never be…it's a guy that I'm afraid of. Because people expect things of that guy. And I don't like expectations. When people expect things of you…disappointment usually follows.

Addison was sitting the bed cross-legged, curious as to where this was going.

"The point is, I'm not that guy. And when you came to me last night, I was terrified that you wanted me to be him…I still am. And, as odd as this may sound, I've actually come to respect you. As a doctor and as a person. And I really didn't want to let you down." He moved toward where she was sitting. "So I did what I always do. I put distance between us the only way I knew how. And when you told me today that you were leaving…it threw me for a loop. And all I could think was that I didn't want you to go." He shrugged before sitting down next to her on the bed.

She didn't know where to start. She ran her hand through her hair before glancing in his direction. "I did want you to be that guy. But last night…I just didn't want to be alone." She got up and began to pace. "I'm not leaving because of you. I mean you're part of what got me to that point, but it isn't you. We're in different places. I'm a lot older than you…okay this is not coming out right."

"Being in Seattle is like being torn between two different realities – the past and the future. Mark and Derek are both here and I can't seem to escape what they represent. And you – I want the guy that you'll be in ten years. I know you're fighting it, but I watch you with Ava, with other patients, and I see you changing. And I hope that I've had at least a little bit to do with that." She went and sat back down.

"I feel stifled here. Because I want you…and I can't have you in the way that I want you…and I know that you can't be that guy yet. And Mark will never be that guy. Derek was that guy, but I threw it away… I just…I need to leave. Does that make any sense?"

"Believe it or not it does. So are we alright?"

"Yeah…we're okay."

"Well, I guess I should get going. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow?"

She just nodded with a smile and he headed for the door. As he reached for the handle she called out.

"Alex?" He turned toward her.

"Do you want to stay? My flashcards rival Callie's. Some would say they're more interesting too…" A smiled played at the edges of her lips.


	2. I've Got Sunshine

Disclaimer: Grey's is part of Shondaland…sadly I'm not…

Summary: Set one year after Addison's departure from Seattle, a chance encounter shows Alex how to grow up a little…

A/N: So I decided to make this a "through the years" type story. I'm going to follow the Alex/Addison development over the course of a decade. I think it will ultimately be Addex (and this chapter definitely is) but be prepared for a little bit of angst.

-------------------------

Alex needed a break. Seattle, in all its beauty, was just too damn rainy. Meredith and Cristina…they weren't sun people. Their stylishly dark and twisty ways were built for a city like this.

And Izzy, whose limitless optimism oozed out at people, was needed here. Too much sunlight might put her cheeriness into overdrive.

But George…George could use a little fun. After the dead dad and the Izzy-Callie-Izzy unpleasantness, a little sunshine might do him some good. And the way Alex saw it he was, next to Cristina, the only other person with balls.

In the locker room Alex sat on the floor with his legs crossed Indian style. George and Meredith walked in tiredly.

"George, you have got to snap out of it…"

"Meredith, you are not my mother…stop trying to mother me…"

"All I'm saying is…" Meredith paused when she noticed Alex sitting on the floor. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking." Alex said from the floor.

"You sure about that Creepy McCreepy…cause last I checked thinking required a brain." Cristina threw open the door pulling off her scrub cap as she walked.

"Last I checked, marriage required a heart. That didn't seem to stop you."

"Bite me." Cristina gave him a sideways glance as she stepped over a bench and headed toward her locker.

Alex stood up and walked towards George. "Hey George…what are you doing this weekend?"

"Why?" George looked at Alex in that 'I'm judging you' kind of way that still managed to exude curiosity.

"Well, I have two tickets to California…and I thought…well I thought you could maybe use a vacation. I mean you could be my wingman. Hot chicks, sandy beaches. But…you know…if you have Barbie's to play with, I understand…" Alex shrugged nonchalantly and turned toward his locker.

"Oh isn't that sweet… the Doublemint twins are bonding." Cristina rolled her eyes and looked at Meredith.

"I don't play with Barbie's." George grumbled. "Why would I want to go on vacation with you…more importantly…why are you asking me? Are you really that short on guy friends?"

"Look, if you don't want to go…fine. I'll just give the ticket to one of those cute nurses…but I thought that maybe you'd like the chance to get out of here for a few days. My mistake." Alex slammed the door to his locker with a shrug and grabbed his bag. He pushed open the door and just before he let go, George called out.

"Wait." Alex smirked and George hurriedly grabbed his things. "I'm coming with you."

-------------------------

George and Alex shuffled slowly off the plane. Dressed in the tackiest of tacky Hawaiian shirts, George smiled excitedly at a picture of a charming little beach.

"Dude, are you really gonna wear that shirt? You look like a tourist."

"We are tourists."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't advertise that." Alex, dressed in cargo shorts, a wife beater, and flip flops, fit in perfectly. He walked quickly towards baggage claim. George, who was like a little kid in a candy shop, dragged behind.

"Hey, wait up."

-------------------------

Getting their luggage proved to be a relatively easy task. Getting to their hotel, however, was slightly more challenging.

"Right or left George?" Alex, hands gripping the steering wheel, maneuvered awkwardly though L.A. traffic. "Right or left?"

"Right…I think…no wait left. Shit, I can't tell which direction we're going on Sepulveda. This map…" George clumsily struggled with a giant map he'd bought at the airport. Honking came from a car behind them.

Alex flipped them off out the window. "Screw you," he mumbled. When they passed him he realized it was two teenage girls no more than seventeen.

"I'm going left." Alex cut across two lanes of traffic pissing a few people off in his wake. A red convertible Aston Martin honked loudly from somewhere to the left and when Alex looked he couldn't help but shake a feeling of déjà vu. He shrugged it off and went back to George.

"Lemme see that thing." Alex reached for the map and George held it away.

"Alex, watch the road…you're driving…I got it."

"If you had it, we wouldn't be getting honked at. Now lemme see the damn map." Alex turned at the light and pulled over. He yanked the map out of George's hands. "We should have made a right." Sighing, he began to turn the car around.

"You sure about that?" The haughtiness in George's voice told Alex that he was missing something. When he looked up, a giant sign that read "405 South" loomed ahead.

A few wrong turns later and the two finally reached their destination. Blocks from the beach and within walking distance of some of the best shopping in town, they went upstairs to drop their bags off.

"Ooh…lets go to build-a-bear. We can bring something back for Meredith, Izzy, and Cristina. A bear dressed like a doctor or something." George's eyes lit up. "Or what about Disneyland…I've always wanted to go."

"Dude, what are you four? Let's go to the store, get some beer, and head to the beach. We've still got a few hours of sunlight left." Alex smirked at George wondering what exactly he got himself into.

George shrugged disappointedly and made a face at Alex. But the beach sounded like an okay plan so we went along with it.

-------------------------

The grocery store was only a few blocks from their hotel so they decided to walk. Alex grabbed a basket and started listing the things he needed to find.

"Okay, we need beer, chips, salsa…" George, slightly annoyed at Alex, didn't say anything. "Bambi, you get the food, I'll head over and get the beer. I'll meet you at the front."

"Ooh, can you pick up some wine coolers – you know the tropical kind." Alex just stared at George. "What?" George questioned.

"Nothing." Alex walked away shaking his head. Under his breath, "He is such a girl…"

Alex perused the shelf in front of him. Tropical wine coolers; was he serious? "I don't do wine coolers" he muttered under his breath.

"Really, cause wine coolers do L.A." A voice he hadn't heard in over a year stopped him in his tracks. He stood up, but didn't turn around. He took a deep breath.

"And apparently so do you…do L.A. I mean." Alex turned and saw Addison, red hair swept back in a messy pony tail, wearing shorts, a tank top and flip flops. He didn't know what to say. They left on good terms…no great terms…but he still felt awkward. That night she helped him "study" was a night that lingered for a really long time. And she looked amazing. "You look good." He reached to give her a hug, but second guessed himself and started to back away.

She took a deep breath. Noticed his attempt and followed it up with her own. What resulted was the world's clumsiest hug Wow. Alex Karev was probably the last person she expected to run into. And despite the fact that she left Seattle (and him) she realized she was really glad to see him. "Thanks. How've you been...I mean how's Seattle?"

"It's good, good. I just…I needed a change of pace…a break…so George and I decided to spend a weekend on the beach."

"O'Malley? You came here with George O'Malley?" Addison looked at him skeptically, knowing that he and George were never really the best of friends. Alex shrugged.

"What are you doing here? Are you on vacation?" He looked at Addison with a hint of the boyish curiosity that was so characteristically George, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I think George is rubbing off on you. I'm actually working here. After I left, a friend from med school called and asked if I'd be interested in coming here to work. She knew I was happy in Seattle, but she thought she'd give it a shot. It was pretty much perfect timing. So I abandoned everything that is New York or Seattle and moved here. I live just around the corner."

"You never called…I wasn't sure where you'd ended up." Alex nervously twisted his hands together.

"I know…I'm sorry…I got busy…okay it wasn't that at all." She smiled nervously at him. "I thought that severing all ties with the past…with Seattle… was for the best. I'm not really sure anymore." She paused for a second before smiling wide."I'm glad I ran into you Karev."

"Yeah, me too." Alex looked at her a little in awe. Seeing her here, made him miss her in Seattle. Shaking his head he told himself to snap out of it. He was here to pick up girls and Addison Montgomery was a whole 'nother ball game. Addison started to walk past him, but as she moved forward she called over her shoulder – "pick the blue ones…they're the best. George will like them." With that, she turned the corner and left Alex staring at his feet. With a sigh, he grabbed the blue wine coolers and headed toward the front.

George was waiting with bundles of snack food spilling over the edges of his arms.

"What took you so long? I've been standing here forever."

"Sorry I couldn't figure out which wine coolers to get."

"Ohh…I love the blue kind."

"Whatever." With that they got in line, Alex uncharacteristically silent. George was telling him some story about an old woman he ran into while he was in the chip isle, but Alex had lost his focus. A certain red head invaded his thoughts and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her to go away.

-------------------------

A/N: So back by popular demand….okay j/k. But I had a few ideas so I decided to keep writing. The next chapter will probably finish off this weekend and will have much more Addex. If reviews are positive, I'll continue.


	3. On A Cloudy Day

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I'd like to believe that I own Grey's Anatomy, it saddens me to say that I don't. Kate Walsh owns the Aston Martin, Shonda owns Addison, Alex, and George and Walt Disney…well he owns a few things too.**

Summary: What was supposed to be a manly weekend picking up girls on a sunny beach…well…lets just say things never go as planned. Growing up is never easy.

-------------------------

George and Alex needed a plan. They sat on the beach about twenty feet from the water watching the surf. They'd been there for two hours and the only luck either one of them had had with the ladies came in the form of a polka dot one piece with a name tag that said, 'Hello my name is Betty.' And no, she was decidedly not Betty Boop. The sun was beginning to set and Alex had pretty much had enough.

"Dude, maybe you're cramping my style." Alex looked over at George, only half serious.

"I think you give yourself too much credit. Can we just leave now? I'm hungry and I'd love it if we didn't starve over your insane need to find a one night stand." George fiddled with sand in front of him.

"You think my need is insane? You should get out more Bambi." Alex stood up and made it a point to shake his towel out near George. George stood up, eyes full of disdain.

"Okay that's it. Find a new wingman. If you didn't want me to come on this trip you never should have invited me!"

"O'Malley, stop being such a girl and unbunch your panties." Alex threw his hands in the air when George turned around and walked off.

"O'Malley…O'MALLEY…George. Would you wait a minute. Alright, look I'm sorry. Its just this was supposed to be a weekend with the boys. You know what its like. The hospital is infested with hormones. I'm living with girls. I'm eating with girls. The other night I let Izzy paint my toenails because she couldn't decide what color would look best and all her toes were already painted." Alex looked up exasperated. "I wanted some fun in the sun with someone that wasn't a girl. I wanted a little bit of peace." Alex put is hands on his hips and tilted his head apologetically. George stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I get that…I do. But why do you always have to be such a jerk?" He turned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't treat me like one of the guys…you treat me like one of the girls! And I'm sick of it!"

"I'm sorry, alright. You win. Can we just drop it and go eat?"

George simply nodded and they headed back to the hotel.

------------------

By now the sun had set, cooling the evening air and fostering the gentle ocean breeze. The waterfront café they found was small and cozy, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Music played softly in the background. Most of the girls were still wearing bathing suit tops and wrap skirts while the men relaxed in swim trunks and tank tops. George walked into the restaurant patio ahead of Alex and was immediately struck by a woman sitting at the bar. Her face was obstructed by a giant palm tree, but she seemed familiar. Alex glanced in the same general direction and instantly smirked.

"She's hot. You should go talk to her." Alex whispered in George's direction. George just shook his head.

"No. I'm good. Let's just sit down and order." George nervously wiped his hands on his pants and desperately looked around for a place to sit.

"O'Malley, are you attracted to her?"

"Leave it alone Alex." Alex just stared at him. "Okay. Yes. But I don't want to talk to her!"

"Why not? I mean what's the harm…" George knew he wasn't going to drop it. That he'd just keep pushing and pushing. 'Cause that's what Alex did. He sighed.

"Okay, if I talk to her will you leave it alone?" George looked over to the bar and then back at Alex.

"Absolutely." Alex just smiled. "You need any help I'll be right over here buddy."

George walked up to the bar in what he hoped was a confident swagger - In reality it was more of a timid gait. He sat down at the bar next to the woman and avoiding any and all form of eye contact he asked if he could buy her a drink. When he didn't get a response he put his hand on her arm and repeated himself. When silence still greeted him, he mustered up his most seductive look and made eye contact with the woman. In complete mortification, he realized just who he was hitting on. His eyes grew wide.

"Dr. Montgomery?! What are you…I mean…how did you…" George's eyes just got wider and he looked back at Alex who by now couldn't control his laughter. "I'm gonna kill him…" he muttered.

"Dr. O'Malley." Addison nodded fondly at George. 'It's good to see you. "

"But…what are you doing here? I mean how…and why doesn't he look at all surprised to see you." George just kept talking and Addison shook her head at Alex. Alex walked up.

"You did that on purpose." George looked at Alex accusingly.

"Yeah…and it was really funny." Alex kept laughing. "Look, I couldn't resist. I saw the way you were looking at her and it was just too easy. If it'll make you feel better I'll help you get a real girl later tonight."

"I don't need your help to hit on a girl Karev." George looked down embarrassed and sat down on the stool.

"You're right George, you don't. Besides, it's not like your would-be teacher is getting any action. In fact, I suspect that he's worse off than you…" Addison smiled over at George before shifting her gaze to Alex, who couldn't quite take his eyes off her. Breaking the momentary silence, Addison directed her question at George.

"So what are you boys doing here, aside from the obvious of course?"

"Which part is the obvious – the eating, the picking up girls, or the vacation?" Addie chuckled at George's comment.

"I guess the eating and the picking up girls – though I suppose the vacation fits too. What I meant is why did you guys come here...to this restaurant?"

"It looked nice and Alex thought bikini clad girls were a good sign." Addison rolled her eyes at that before turning her gaze back to Alex. He did look pretty tasty this evening.

"Well what are you doing here?" Alex inched closer to Addison, sliding his hand ever so softly across her back as he sat down on her other side. She smirked at him.

"I live here."

"Yes but what are you doing here? Sitting at the bar all by yourself…" Alex leaned closer to her and took a deep breath, inhaling a bit of her scent.

"Who says I'm by myself?" Her voice dipped low and was directed primarily at Alex.

"I know you" he said softly before elevating his voice back to a normal level, "and I can tell you aren't waiting for anyone. You haven't checked your watch, or your cell, or your pager, or the door the entire time we've been here." George watched, but couldn't figure out what was going on. He knew that Alex had had a thing for Dr. Montgomery before she left, but that was done. It had ended badly and she had disappeared – or so he'd thought.

They kept talking and Alex was smiling. Not his usual, cocky, 'I'm better than you' smile, but a genuine smile. And George wondered what had changed. He decided that maybe this time with Dr. Montgomery was exactly what Alex needed and interrupted them long enough to say his goodbyes. Addison tried to get him to stay, but George bowed out claiming that he was tired and that he just needed a good nights sleep. They said their goodbyes and he left.

--------------------------

Alex and Addison kept talking for what seemed like hours. And he asked her things that he'd never bothered to ask before.

"I know you needed to leave Seattle, to find some perspective. Have you?" He looked at her, truly wanting to know the answer. And that scared the hell out of him. Because he actually cared. And he really didn't want to care.

She sighed. "I don't know. I know that getting out of there was my only option. But I don't know that coming here has changed anything. I don't feel like I've changed. I feel like I'm an old woman who's going to start withering away. I have no family, no kids – just a career. What about you?"

"What about me? I'm a resident. I work too much. I live with girls." He shook his head with a smile. "And I find myself missing you. I mean I miss working with you. I don't know if you know this or not, but I chose maternal fetal medicine as my specialty. Well, sort of; I'm also focusing on childhood reconstructive surgery."

"Really? I thought for sure once I left you'd go right back to plastics…"

He just shook his head. Her eyebrows furrowed and she took a breath.

"What are you doing right now?" Addison smiled at him.

"I'm sitting with you."

"Yes, but do you have plans? I'd hate to spoil your need for a weekend fling."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I live around the corner. Right on the water. We could sit outside for a while, catch up. It's nice to feel connected to someone from the past again."

"Yeah, it is."

With that they paid their tab and headed for her bright red Aston Martin. When they got there Alex just smiled.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Remind me not to piss you off while you're driving." She gave him a funny look and he crinkled his nose in the most adorable way. "Come on, let's go." They got in the car and headed to her place.

----------------------

She opened the door to her waterfront loft and to his surprise, it wasn't what he expected. In Addison he saw structure; impeccable taste, expensive clothing, cutting edge accessories. But what he found was something entirely different; something warm and vulnerable. The house was spacious with wood floors and mahogany sofas. The walls were painted a midnight blue with tasteful art adorning almost every wall. A fireplace in the corner of the room added to the character of the room.

"I hope you don't mind wine – I think I'm out of pretty much everything else."

"Weren't you just at the store?"

"To tell you the truth you're only the second person to see this place since I moved in – I don't have much of a need for anything other than wine." She turned toward the kitchen and reached for two wine glasses. "Red or White?"

"Either is fine." He watched her – studied her. She seemed sad – in fact she seemed pretty much the same as she did when she left; lost. Back in Seattle his reaction was to run from that – he didn't want a girlfriend – he still didn't. But tonight, in this city, all he wanted to do was offer her comfort. He walked up behind her as she poured the wine, close enough to touch but still keeping his distance. He put his arms on either side of her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

Neither spoke.

"Are you really okay?" His voice was breathy and uncontrolled. She didn't say anything and he noticed that her body had gone rigid. "Addison?" A tear snaked its way down her cheek and she did her best to hide it – but not quickly enough. Alex's hand reached her face before her own and he wiped it away. He turned her around. Before she could answer he closed the distance between them and engulfed her in a giant bear hug. It only took her a second before her entire body relaxed into him and she held on for dear life. After about ten minutes of just standing there he pulled back and her color seemed to have returned.

"I'm so embarrassed. God…" She tried to turn around and busy herself with the wine, but he wouldn't let her. He gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her back toward him.

"Don't be. Do you wanna know something? You are the only person to have ever made this much of an impression on me. I don't let people get close. You know that. And yet…" He let his sentence trail off. "Come on – let's start a fire, drink some wine, and enjoy ourselves…"

They moved to the living room and set up a little camp in front of the fireplace. They wrapped themselves in blankets and just talked and laughed and acted every bit themselves.

­­-------------------------

Light (not sunshine) streamed through the bay windows at the front of the house, waking Addison from her peaceful slumber. She realized that last night was the best sleep she'd had in a year. She turned over in Alex's strong arms and woke him with Butterfly kisses.

"Good morning." He said with a yawn.

"Morning." It wasn't awkward. She thought it might be, but she realized that despite the age difference, despite the fact that their lives were very different, she was completely comfortable with him. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Hmm, well I don't know. That depends on you I guess." He smiled a coy smile that she'd never seen from him before.

"Are you asking to spend the day with me?" She ran her hand through his hair and toyed with the fuzz at the back of his neck. He just shrugged.

"I need to find Bambi. He's probably pissed that I abandoned him last night."

"Well how do you feel about breakfast? I'll take you and George out…there's a place a few blocks from here that serves excellent pancakes." He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"You want to take us out to breakfast? What have you done with Addison Montgomery? If anything I figured we'd be taking you out…" She just shrugged and said, "Special occasion I guess."

So they got up and headed back to the hotel to get George. What they found, neither one saw coming.

----------------------

Alex swiped his key and the green light beeped on. He and Addison opened the door to find a pizza box on the floor and two bags – neither of which belonged to George. Stepping over a towel, Alex called out.

"O'Malley? You alive?" They stepped further into the room to find not one lump, but three curled up in bed. They just looked at each other wide-eyed – Alex shook his head as if to say 'O'Malley has balls after all' and they made their way further into the room.

"George?" Alex called to one of the lumps and tapped its foot. Suddenly a head peaked out, hair mused. George looked around and then suddenly sat straight up.

"Oh god…my head…my body…my…oh man…what happened?! Alex – who are they?!"

"I dunno man, but you just earned a whole new level of respect." Addison hit Alex in the shoulder and gave him a look. George rubbed his eyes and then looked back at them.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you alone now…" Alex turned around to leave when George jumped out of bed – somehow managing to avoid waking his sleeping companions.

"No. You can't leave me here with them. I don't know what happened. I don't want to know what happened. You gotta get me outta here. Alex. You're my wingman. Wingmans get each other out." Alex just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Go get dressed O'Malley." Alex turned to Addison and silently asked her if she wanted to experience this. She showed no intention of leaving so he turned back towards his guests. Tapping them both on their feet he attempted to wake them. He got no response.

"Girls. I know you're probably really hung over right now, but its time to get up." Still no verbal response, but one of them began to stir. All of a sudden Addison noticed something peculiar. The leg sticking out from under the cover had hair on it. A lot of hair – thick hair – a man's hair. She tapped Alex on the shoulder and pointed.

Alex doubled over in laughter. He couldn't help it. She smacked him across the head and whispered – "you are not helping matters." He tried to stifle his it, but just couldn't. O'Malley had one hell of a night.

Addison eventually took matters into her own hands. She kicked Alex into the bathroom with George and got the "girl(s)" up herself. Neither of George's bed buddies realized what was going on, so she explained the unfortunate situation and told them that they had to leave. They did. When she knocked on the door she found Alex sitting on the edge of the tub and George perched on the sink.

"Breakfast anyone?" She figured that the best approach was to ignore the situation, while attempting to keep Alex's mind on other things – George had enough to deal with without Karev's help.

The men didn't say anything. They just got up and followed Addison out the door.

------------------------

Over breakfast they discussed plans for the day. After Karev's rather pleasant night and O'Malley's interesting one, Addison decided it was only fair to let George pick the days activity. And all he wanted to do was go to Disneyland.

"I would have thought you'd had enough rides to last a lifetime after last night…" Alex commented. Addison kicked him under the table. He just glared at her.

"Can we please not talk about it…ever?!" George pleaded with Alex to leave it alone and Addison attempted to change the subject.

"So…Disneyland. I've actually never been. When I was a kid I used to beg my mother to take me, but she was busy and we never had time for those sorts of family trips." Addison thought back to her childhood and how she never really experienced being a kid. Alex just watched her.

"I've seen pictures – my friends from school would fly down with their parents for a weekend and experience the magic…but mom and dad were always working…and they couldn't afford to take us all. So we always stayed pretty close to home." George smiled sadly.

They waited for Alex to share a story about Disneyland, but he didn't. He just sat staring out at the water, lost in his own thought. Addison reached her hand under the table and took hold of his finger. She raised her eyebrows in question. He looked back at her for a moment before abruptly standing and fleeing the table with a "fine, let's go to Disneyland." When Alex didn't return right away, Addison excused herself to the bathroom and went in search of him. She found him leaning against a railing, overlooking the sea, on the other side of the restaurant.

"Hey, you okay?" He nodded, but didn't turn around. In a move reminiscent of last night, she walked up behind him and held the railing on either side of him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

"Don't." He moved past her arms and headed toward the table. "Let's just get this over with."

-----------------------

Alex was in a sullen, grumpy mood for most of the day. Any attempt Addison made to reach out to him was rebuffed and she suddenly felt like their weekend was slipping away. She wasn't about to let it happen.

George had fallen in love with Pirates of the Caribbean and decided to ride it for the second time that afternoon. She used it as an opportunity. When George got in the boat, she grabbed hold of Alex's hand and pulled him to the next line so that they were the only ones in their boat. Alex didn't say anything.

"What's going on? You were fine and now you're not and I don't get it." Addison stared at him with her arms holding on to either side of the boat.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He refused to meet her gaze.

"You are not fine. What happened to the Alex from last night. The one that told me stories from his childhood – the one that made me laugh - the one who let his guard down. Where did he go? Look I know you don't do the whole 'emotional opening up thing' and I'm okay with that…"

"Except that you're not…because you won't drop it…"

"I won't drop it because you've said all of three words the entire day and every attempt I've made to bring you out of it has failed. YOU asked ME to spend the day with you and then you bring on the silent treatment. No offense – but you aren't exactly great company right now."

"Well lucky for you I'm leaving tomorrow and you'll never have to see me again...so you won't have to worry about."

"Damnit Alex I won't let you do this." She stared at him for a few minutes.

"Won't let me do…" She cut him off by pressing her lips hard against his. It wasn't sweet or comforting. It was angry. It was the only kiss they'd shared all weekend and it was nothing like the kisses they'd shared in the past. She wanted him to react. She wanted him to stop pretending. When she pulled back he didn't say anything. For a second she thought that it had no effect. But when she looked in his eyes she realized he was deep in thought.

"_Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me…"_ floated into the thin air. The sound of a cannon dropping in water punctuated the silence. All of a sudden he spoke.

"When I was ten my father promised to take me to Disneyland. He was a drunk and a liar and I knew not to trust him. But for some reason I believed him. My mother had saved up enough money to send us and I was so excited. It was all I could talk about for weeks. The day came and I was all packed and ready to go. I came home from school to find my mother sitting on the couch, a bruise already staining the edges of her cheek. When I asked her where Dad was she just shook her head and said she was sorry. At the time I didn't understand what had happened – but it didn't take me long to figure out that he'd beat up my mother to get the money so he could drink. That day I swore that I would never expect anything from anyone ever again." His eyes were watery but he quickly suppressed the emotion. "Are you happy?"

"No." Addison shook her head and scooted closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and waited until his eyes met hers. "That really sucks. And I'm sorry that that was a part of your childhood…but you aren't ten anymore. And you have control." She ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I can't claim to know what's going through your head right now, but I do know that getting stuck in the past has never done anyone any good. Disneyland brings up a shitty memory for you. I get that. So change it; make a new one - a better one." She smiled up at him and he actually cracked the hint of a smile. She started singing.

"Okay. Don't sing. I'll make an effort to be happier, but please don't sing." She just laughed and sang a little louder. They met George, cotton candy in hand, at the end of the ride. The rest of their day was pleasant enough and that night Alex took Addison's advice. He made Disneyland into a better memory. At the foot of Cinderella's castle, armed with mouse ears, he and Addison took a picture with Mickey and Minnie.

----------------------

That night the boys stayed with Addison and she drove them to the airport the next morning. George gave her a big hug before going to stand in the check-in line - allowing Alex to say his goodbyes.

"So…" Alex stood with his hands in his pockets, fidgeting.

"So…" Addison matched his awkwardness. "I guess this it. It was a good weekend – I'm glad I ran into you. I hope I see you again…I mean I guess I won't, but …oh god I don't know how to do this."

"Me either. Look, I had a really great time this weekend. I'm glad I bumped into you."

Like the day in the grocery store Alex stepped forward to give her a hug, but changed his mind. She matched his attempted and another clumsy hug was the result. Before it got anymore awkward, he picked up his bag and headed towards the automatic doors.

"Wait. Alex…if you're ever in town again…look me up. I'd really…like to see you." He turned around.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." He waved and met George in line.

------------------

"So…nice vacation, huh? You and Dr. Montgomery are quite the…" George just looked at Alex innocently.

"Not a word, O'Malley"

"I'll make you a deal. You agree to keep your mouth shut about my adventures last night…I won't mention a thing about Addison." Alex laughed.

"Haha…I forgot about last night…" He just looked at George and smiled.

"Do we have a deal?" George tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah we have a deal…" Alex didn't need his weekend with Addison getting around Seattle Grace. It wasn't something he wanted to share.

"What are we gonna tell people when they ask?"

"We'll say we drank blue wine coolers on a beach and had the time of our lives…" George just nodded as they checked their luggage. What a weekend.

---------------------------

A/N: So, I hope you liked my little adventure. Sorry for anyone who thought I made George look like a complete and total goof the whole time - I needed comic relief. The next chapter (which probably won't be out until next week if I actually study for my finals) will be much more serious, angsty, and not nearly so happy. But have no fear. I actually have a plan and I think Addex fans will like where this ends up. Reviews please...otherwise I might stop writing.. :)


End file.
